Sneaky Cinderella
by Storygirl233
Summary: Sarah Moore is your teen girl. She has friends,and family. Of course,she has a step-family. A step-mother,and two step-siblings. One sibling is nice,Avery. The other ones a total snob,Jennifer. When a new guy comes to school,Logan Stevenson. Her evil step-sister has her eyes on him. But so does Sarah. Logan likes Sarah. Will Sarah be able to get him? Or Will Jennifer get him?


**Sarah Moore is your teen girl. She has friends,and family. Of course,she has a step-family. A step-mother,and two step-siblings. One sibling is nice,Avery. The other ones a total snob,Jennifer. When a new guy comes to school,Logan Stevenson. Her evil step-sister has her eyes on him. But so does Sarah. Logan likes Sarah. Will Sarah be able to get him? Or Will Jennifer get him? Your Cinderella story with a twist.**

"Sarah Moore,get your butt out of bed now!" My step-monster,Caroline exclaimed. I peeked out from under my cover to find her standing at the foot of my bed with her hands on her hips. I groaned and sat up. My step-monster left my room quickly. I rolled my eyes and slid my legs over the bed. I walked over to my dresser.

I grabbed my black sweater with the British flag on it,skinny jeans,and my black converse. I put light make-up on and left my hair naturally wavy. I walked down the stairs of my house to see no one here. Caroline left for work and Jennifer left me,again. I rolled my eyes. She's so childish. I thought. I pulled my phone out to call Mandi.

_Phone conversation:_

_M: Hello?_

_S: Hey,Can you come pick me up? Jen left me. Again._

_M: Sure,darling. *laughs* Of course she did. _

_S: See you in 5? You know Jen. _

_M: Ok. See ya. Unfortunately._

_End of convo:_

I hung up and slid my phone in my back pocket. I have an opportunity to get Jen back. I smirked viciously. I sprinted to her room. What damage can i do in here? I looked around and found her expensive Gucci hand bag. I grabbed some grape juice a poured it inside the bag. I grabbed some of her expensive lipstick and wrote on her mirror '_Sarah's the_ best''.

I heard a car honk from outside. Mandi must be here already. I raced out of Jennifer's room and grabbed my bag. I opened the door and locked it behind me. I walked over to the passenger side door and slid in. Mandi saw my expression.

"What did you do now?" Mandi asked with a knowing smirk. "Lets just say Jen's gonna have a little surprise when she gets home." I stated with a smirk. "You're going to be in so much trouble." She said. "It was worth it." I replied. Mandi laughed and pulled out of the driveway towards the school.

"I heard we are getting a new student today." Mandi replied. "Probably another snob." I replied. "Don't judge the person to quickly." She stated. I sighed and shrugged. I glanced out the window and something caught my eye. The most attractive guy i have ever seen. He had sandy brown hair (kinda blonde and brown),his skin was porcelain,and his eyes were a dazzling shade of blue. I saw him smile at something and then his heart stopping dimples shown. Whoa,he's so ho- Whoa what am i thinking! He probably doesn't know you exist.

"Sarah!" Mandi exclaimed. I snapped out of it and turned to her. "Huh?" I asked. "We're here." She stated. I looked around at my surroudings and saw were at my school. I unbuckled my seat belt and walked into the school with Mandi beside me. We met Hailey at our lockers.

"Hey,girlies!" Hailey exclaimed hugging us. I'm not really a big hugger. I pull away quickly. "So,did you tell her?!" Hailey exclaimed. "About the new student?" I asked. She nodded. "What do you know about him/her?" I asked. "Well,it's definitely a him." She replied. "What grade is he in?" I asked. "Ours." Mandi stated.

_Brinnggggggg!_

"Well,that's the bell. Better get to class before gets there." I stated and sprinted to my next class. Of course, i wasn't paying any attention to were i was going and ran into someone. My books and papers scattered to the floor and i fell on top of the person.

"Ow." The person stated. "I'm so sorry." I said standing up and helping the person up. I then started to gather my things. "Here. Let me help you." The person said and helped me pick up my things. Once,everything was gathered i looked up at him.

"Thanks." I stated with a smile. The late bell sounded and i rushed to my class as quickly as i could. I peeked into my classroom to see standing at the board with her back turned towards me. I opened the door quietly and tip toes to my back.

"Skipping class are we, ?" asked. I turned towards her to find her looking at me. "No,ma'am. I was coming to class when i bumped into someone and my stuff was knocked out of my arms." I replied. "I don't believe that ridiculous story." She replied.

"It was true, . I was the one she bumped into." A familiar voice stated from the door. I turned to see the guy i've been seeing everywhere. "Alright. You get off with a warning. But if your late again. Detention." She warned. I sighed in relief and sat down in my desk. They guy sat down in the desk beside me.

"Hey,thanks for that." I said to him. "It's no problem." He replied with a smile. started the class and the class drown on and on.

At Lunch:

Mandi,Hailey,and I sat down at our usual spot. I hear footsteps sound from behind me. i turned around and there stood my Jennifer. She had her hands on her hips. I shot her a 'what' look. She smirked. I know that smirk. She wants something.

"So,i hear your trying to get in with Logan." Jennifer stated. "Who's Logan?" I asked confused. "The new guy." She stated as if it was obvious. Oh,so that's his name. "I honestly don't have any idea what your talking about. Until now i didn't even know his name." I replied with a smirk. "Just stay away from him or i'll make your life even more miserable." She warned and walked away with her posse following her.

"You're sister's mental." Hailey stated with a laugh. Mandi and I joined in laughing. "It's true. I think it runs in the family." I replied. "That's not to entirely true. Avery isn't like that." She replied. "True. Speaking of. Where is she?" I stated scanning the cafateria. I found her sitting alone. I turned back to Hailey,and Mandi. They had the same look on my face.

"Would you mind if she joined us?" I asked. They shook their heads. I stood up and walked over to where Avery sat. She looked up from her tray. She has a confused look on her face. I smiled at her warmly.

"Hi,Avery,would you like to join me and my friends?" I asked. Avery looked surprised. She seemed to be thinking it through and then smiled. "Yea,i'd like that." She replied. Avery and I stood up and walked back to the table where Hailey,and Mandi were. We sat their and chattered on and on about anything and everything we could think of. Avery seemed really comfortable with us.

_Bringggggggg!_

"Want to join us here same time tomorrow?" I asked. "Sure,that would be fun." Avery replied. We all grabbed our trays and walked to the trash can. I felt myself trip over something and then i felt strong arms wrap around my waist and pull me into them. My eyes met a pair of familiar shimmering blue eyes.

"Are we always gonna keep meeting like this?" He said with a smirk.

**A/N: THey just keep on bumping into each other. So,what will Jennifer say about this? What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please let me know. I'm just gonna let you know ahead. I don't do cursing or sexual refrences or scenes. **


End file.
